peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
MICROSOFT Press Conference Review - E3 2018
PBG and Jeff discuss all the games that came out of Microsoft's E3 2018 press conference. Synopsis This time PBG and Jeff will discuss the Microsoft press conference. There were a lot more games. There were mostly environment shots for Halo Infinite. They said that it was not Halo 6. They showed Ori and the Blind Forest 2, and PBG thought it was already better then the EA conference. PBG would rather listen to the woman who introduced SoS then the EA executives. A Samurai game called Sekiro was shown. It looks cool, but PBG doesn't know what to expect from it. PBG was interested, and explains how people will get interested when gameplay is shown! It is better then EA already! Todd Howard walked out to show Fallout 76. It will be four times bigger then Fallout 4! Fallout 76 has a multiplayer feel to it. They made sure to point off some enemies. Captain Spirit is made by the Life is Strange developers. It was going to be a free game. Neither host knows anything about Crackdown 3. Old Spice means will come back now. Nier Automata is on PBG's radar. Jeff discusses how it has to be played several times over. It is like the Dark Souls of Undertale! Metro Exadus has some cool monsters. Both PBG and Jeff reacted to the shark appearing. PBG hasn't really played the other Metro games. PBG will probably play it on PC. Frozen will be in Kingdom Hearts 3. They discuss how much of the game they have played. PBG wants a recap at the start of the game so he doesn't have to watch a lore video. The story is too confusing. They discuss what they want to see in Kingdom Hearts. PBG never got into Forza, and Forza Horizon was announced. Jeff questions how they will work with servers. PBG discusses playing the games like The Forest early, and the games aren't done and aren't fun. The game is done now, and he no longer cares. The Ark is really good now. PUBG gives a bad impression of what the game is actually like. The Division 2 looks cool. Jeff has played a little bit of the first one. PBG hates how fake the people playing are. It is too fake and coordinated. PBG doesn't know whether GamePass is a thing now. "Yep: its 9.99 a month" Jeff prefers to own the games if he can. GamePass is like a Netflix for games. Tomb Raider is the third in the reboot series. Jeff played some of the first one. PBG watched Todd play it. Everyone thought Skate 4 was going to be announced, but a different skating game called Session was shown instead. Skate 4 is about funny crashing montages. Black Desert is an MMO that looked fantasy like. Devil May Cry 5 was announced, and that series always does well with crazy combos and high difficulty. PBG was excited for Cuphead. PBG wasn't even paying attention when the game was announced. They will play the whole of Cuphead on the channel. Since it is an add-on, Jeff hopes for 6-8 new stages. PBG wants an entire new game. Tunic was the next game. It looks boxy, and not much was shown. An anime fighting game called Jumpforce was shown. One Piece, Naruto and Dragon Ball are represented. PBG gets his Cardcapture figurines to show off. PBG wants Sakura in the game. They discuss Dying Light. PBG really wants to give it a shot. Battletoads came out of nowhere. A teaser was shown. They try to guess whether it will be a remake or a new game. Beat em up games are kind of dead now, however some games have done alright recently. Just Cause 4 was announced. They showed a lot of tornadoes. PBG gets Tornado Jockey to show a game with tornados in it. Jeff thinks of SimCity. Gears Pop had Pop Vinyl figures appearance with Gears. They discuss Lego figures vs Vinyl figures. It was a bizarre combination. Gears of War Tactics was also shown, which looks similar to XCOM. That genre is very untapped. Gears of War 5 was also shown. PBG has never played Gears. PBG was making a gif while the game was shown. They say that they were done until Cyberpunk is shown. They did a weird hacking thing. They make fun of the command prompt hacking thing that was shown. PBG states that a lot of Microsoft games look kind of samey - very apocalyptic and shooty. PBG likes Cuphead and Ori, and didn't care about much else. Neither PBG and Jeff care about the very realistic games. PBG wants to try Fallout 76, Sekiro and Forza. Jeff's standouts were Cyberpunk 2077, Ori, Cuphead, and is interested in Halo. PBG never finished the first Ori. It is hard to come back to. He will probably restart. Jeff wants a big Fallout game with lots of stuff to do. PBG gives Microsoft a 7, and Jeff agrees. There was not enough variety to entertain PBG enough. Even though a lot of games were shown quickly, only a few games interested Jeff. Category:PB&Jeff Category:Videos Category:E3 2018